The Amazing Walking Potato and Friends
by Deathly Nightshade
Summary: Two girls fall into Harry Potter land and ruin it all. Including a talking baseball hat! Very random and insane! Go Nat and Steph, the authors and the queens of random! Completed.
1. The blue book

OK! This is Gothy and Misty. This is our 1st fic too. So be kind. Flame if u want cos we dont care. Yes, this is a self insert, but none of that info is true, so nah nah! Oh, the POV will continulsuly change without notice.

Disclaimers: We own nothing... what a shame, os if we owned draco we would be doing naughty things to him right now... goes off into memory mode

"THE STUPID FUCK! TWO WHOLE PAGES!"

Gothy sighed. she had heard it all before. Misty would leave class, say hi and go straight into complaining about homework. Gothy's real name was Elora, but she never got called that. Same with Misty. Her real name was Mandy, but if you called her that you would end up with a broken nose. They headed into the bathroom to change so that they could change to go to the shops.

Both girls were fairly tall and average looking. Misty had brown hair and plain looking features, with a bright smile. Gothyhadlong black hair with about 10 piercings on each ear. She also had a lip ring and a nose ring. Her skin was also very pale. She was tall, but not as tall as Misty. She was also very lanky. Her eyes were green (like a pickled toad).

The girls got changed and were waiting near the sinks.

"SHIT!" exclaimed Gothy.

"What?"

"I dropped one of my earrings."

Misty was only half listening. She had seen something in the corner of the bathroom. She walked over to it. It was a book! Now even though she didn't seen the type, Misty loved to read. She picked up the book. It didn't have a title. She opened it up. It was blank! All blank.

"What a piece of shit." Said Misty.

"What?"

"This bloody book." Explained Misty. She showed it to Gothy. As Gothy turned to look, she knoked the book out of Misty's hands. It fell into the sink. The pages were soaked and started to stick together. It made the pages go a funny blue colour. Wait a seond... blue? The girls leaned in closer to have a look at this odd book.

"Whoop di doo." gasped Gothy.

Suddenly the girls were engulfed with a bright light. Then all went dark.

IOIOIOI

This is just the beginning so its not funny... yet. ROCK ON!


	2. Arrival

Hello again its us! Sorry for the spelling, gramar and everything like that. R/R! 

Disclaimer: we dont own anything. 

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!?!?!?!??!?!?!!?!??!??! 

Gothy opened her eyes and realized she was in a dark hallway. "I wonder where Misty is" thought Gothy. 

"MISTY!!!!" yelled Gothy. 

"WHAT?????" came her reply. She was somewhere down the other end of the dark hall. 

"KEEP YELLING, MISTY, SO THAT I CAN FIND YOU" cried Gothy. 

"OK!!!! DO YOU THINK THAT WE'VE FALLEN INTO SOME PARALLEL UNIVERSE OR SOMTHING??? LIKE, I BET WE'VE FALLEN INTO LORD OF THE RINGS! BUT I DONT KNOW WHERE IN LORD OF THE RINGS WHERE THERE ARE ANY COLD MOULDY HALLWAYS..." yelled Misty. 

"You can stop yelling, im right behind you" said Gothy. 

"OKKKK!!" replyed Misty. 

Suddenly, there was a big rumble from the end of the hall. Millions of students burst from the doorway at the end of the hall. 

The girls started to panic thinking they were in trouble. They satarted running around in circles. 

They relized that the students were just ignoring them. Suddely Misty looked down and saw a messy haired boy with REALLY dorky glasses with a lightning scar on his forehead. 

"Hey, your not from Lord of the Rings" exclaimed Misty. 

"Misty, i think we have fallen into Harry Potter land" whispered Gothy. 

Since the girls were so tall they were able to see over all the students. They saw an old lady with a strict face coming towards them. 

"Wow, that must be Professor McGonagall!" said Gothy. 

The teacher was just passing when she s-l-o-w-l-y turned around and saw them. 

"Who are you??" said the professor. 

"ummmmmmmmmmm.......?" was the girls reply. 

" I think you better come with me" said McGonagall. 

Professor McGonagall started to walk briskly away so the girls had no choice but to follow her. 

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!? 

Now you've read, so now review. 


	3. Magic Trick!

Hello. Read. Review. Bye!

Disclaimers: We own nothing. the end.

IOIOIOI

McGonagall lead them through a series of twists and turns down a very long corridor. They slowly approached a large statue of a gargoyle.

"Snickers." said Professor McGonagall. The gargoyle jumped out of the way and a large stairway appeared. The professor got onto the stairs and they started to move. The girls jumped on just before the doorway closed behind them.

They entered a large round room. They started to look around. In the process, they see an old man sitting at a large desk. After a few moments, they realised that itwas Professor Dumbledore.

"How did you appear in my school?" asked the Professor.

"We sorta just... appeared." said Gothy.

"Well, do you know any magic?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh! Oh! I do! I do!" exclaimed Misty. She pulled out a five dollar note.

"Notice, that the head on this normal note is facing UP." said Misty. She then went through a series of folds. When she finally unfolded the note again, the head was facing down.

"TA DAAAAAAAA!" yelled Misty. The Professors just looked shocked. While the Professors tried to understand what was with these girls, the girls in question started to look around the room.

"Hey, look at that stupid lame bird!" said Gothy. She was looking at Faukes.

"I could do with some chicken right now..." said Misty as she licked her lips. She stared intently at the Phoenix, and suddenly the bird exploded into flames!

"Oh, did you do that?" he asked earnestly.

"Er... No i didn't do anything, i swear!" said Misty. The professor just smiled.

"I think we have two new students." he said happily. "Now first of all, what are your names?" asked Dumbledor.

"Well, My name is Elora Roswell and this is-" she was about to say Mandy, but the elbow in her side told her otherwise. "-Misty Cooper." said Gothy.

Professor Dumbledore looked over to McGonagall, who nodded and walked over to an old shelf. She then pulled off a very old and dusty hat.

"AAh! I don't wanna wear that, it could have lice!" yelled Gothy.

"Well you either wear this or you get kicked out of this school." sais McGonagall. She placed it onto Misty's head first.

"WAIT WAIT!" came a voice. "I HAVN'T SUNG A SONG YET!" said the hat. "I'm a little tea pot, short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout. When i get all steamed up, then i shout! TIP me over, pour me out!" he said happily.

Misty clapped. When she realised the was the only one, she stopped and coughed a few times.

"I THINK THAT I'M BEING TAKEN FOR GRANTED IN THIS SCHOOL! I COME UP WITH A WONDERFUL SONG AND NOBODY EVEN CLAPS!"

"You didn't come up with that song." said Gothy. "The wonderful peopleof anonymousdid!"

At this the hat turned around and disappeared.

"Bugger." said the old professor. "I guess we shall have to get out the reserve." Professor McGonagall went over to another shelf and pulled off a base-ball hat.

She walked over and placed it on Misty's head. About a minute or two passed, until it yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!"

Misty groaned. She didn't want to be instupid Harry Potter's classes. She pulled off the base-ball hat and handed it to Gothy. Gothy slipped the hat onto her head and sat down. After about two seconds, the hat yelled out

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Aw shit, not Harry Potter!" She exclaimed. The Professors looked over at her with shock.

"Er... i mean i'm hungry." she said.

"Well, since the other students have already gone to bed, you can stay in the overnight rooms." He gestured to a door to his left. The girls walked over to it and looked inside. It was a very large star-shaped blue room. There were two beds in the middle. The girls walked over to the beds and got in.

"Well, at least we are in the same house!" said Misty happily. Gothy groaned.

IOIOIOI

EDIT


	4. Harry Potter Chat

Read and review. now.

Disclaimers: Nothing belongs to us, except maybe gothy and misty. And the base ball hat.

IOIOIOI

The girls could'nt sleep. So insead they tried to figure out how they got there.

"Well, i think it started when that book got wet" said Misty.

"What book?" exclaimed Gothy.

"The one you knocked into the water" said Misty "and now were in stupid Harry Potter world"

"Awwwww...im sorry about that" apologised Gothy.

"No, thats ok, because if you didnt we wouldent be here" said Misty "and obviously someone wanted us here".

"Wow, thats the smartest thing you have said in your whole life" laughed Gothy.

"Hey, i take offence in that" said Misty.

"But wait, if we were in Harry Potter then it would be 1990's, right?" exclamed Gothy.

"Right" replied Misty.

They talked for a bit more about whatever you want.

The girls got lost in there own thoughts as they drifted off to sleep.

IOIOIOI

EDIT. sorry about this chapter but it had to be said.


	5. Burning

Disclaimers: we own nothing except misty, gothy and the base-ball hat. 

!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!??!??!??!???!!!!???! 

Gothy woke up at about three in the morning to the sound of Misty's snoring. She threw a shoe at her. 

"HEY! I was sleeping here!" exclaimed Misty. 

"I can't sleeeeeeeeeeeep. Lets go for a walk!" sudgested Gothy. "We can go and see the quidditch pitch!" 

"Ok!" 

The girls got out of bed and put their boots on. They sneaked out through the door in Dumbledors office and walked down the hall. They had no idea where tey were going, but they didn't care. Soon they saw a pair of huge doors that lead outside. 

"I think that's the door to the quidditch pitch." said Gothy. 

"No duh." replied Misty. The two girls went to the doors and opened them. It wasn't that hard seeing as they were both really tall and strong. Once they were outside, they went over to the pitch. 

"I'm freezin my ass off here!" said Misty. Gothy sighed and pulled out a box of matches. 

"Here, use these." said Gothy and handed them to Misty. Misty smiled and lit the first match. As the match burnt down, it singed her fingers. She quickly dropped it. 

"SHIT! That friggin hurt!" she exclaimed. They didn't see the grass getting caught on fire from the dropped match. They turned around. 

"Shit." said Gothy. The flames had grown so that they engulfed half of the pitch. 

"Ok, we should run now." said Misty. The girls quickly turned aroundd and sped towards the castle. 

They quickly sped up the stairs that they hadn't noticed on the way down and reached the gargoyle. 

"Snickers!" they whispered quickly. They gargoyle jumped out of the way and quickly they ran up the moving stairs and into the overnight room. 

!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 

R/R! 


	6. Walking Potato

Hello. Read and review. 

Disclaimers: We dont own anything except Misty, Gothy, The base-ball hat and the walking potato. 

!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!!??! 

At a more reasonable hour, about seven, the girls got up. It was a fine Saturday morning. 

The girls went out through Dumbledore's office and made there way to the great hall. 

When the arived all the students were looking up at them (because they were so tall) and staring. 

They made there way to the end of the bench and sat down. The students started whispering about the new tall students. 

"Look how tall they are!" 

"Look at the goth, she is soooo pale!" 

"What freaks!" 

"I heared they came from a different school!" 

The girls gave them all the evil eye. 

It was at this point that Dumbledore stood up to make an anouncment. 

"First of all quidditch has been canclled for a few days since half of the pitch has been burrnt by an annonimus person." all the heads immediatley turned to Draco Malfoy. For once he didnt know what was going on. 

"Also" Dumbledore went on "we have two new students in Gryffindor" everyone politley clapped. "There names are Elora (Gothy stood up) and Misty (Misty stood up) so please make them feel welcome." 

At this food appeared at the tables, and everyone started to eat, exept Gothy, who stared at her food in descust as it grew legs and walked away. 

She looked around and saw Draco smirking, with his wand pointed, she made a rude gesture to him, picked up her walking potato and threw it at him. The potato immediatley attached to his face and tryed to stay there as Draco was frantically pulling it away. The whole room burst out laughing. 

Once the room quietened down Hagrid approached the girls. 

"Dumbledore told me to take you to Diagon Ally to buy your things" he said 

As Hagrid walked away, Misty stuck a note on him that said "WIDE LOAD". 

The girls giggled under their breath as the followed Hagrid to the door. 

!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 

Read. Review. Tell us how crap we are. 


	7. Curious, Curious

Hello. Read. Review. 

Disclaimers: We own nothing EXCEPT Gothy, Misty, the base-ball hat and the walking potato. Oh, we also own the "special" wand. 

!?!?!?!?!?!!?!??!?!!??!?!??!?! 

The girls followed Hagrid into Dumbledore's office. He walked over to the fire-place and picked up a small jar filled with flo-powder. He threw a hand-full in. The flames turned a vibrant green colour. Hagrid explained to them how to use flo-powder, and in no-time they were standing ourside Diagon Alley. 

"Ok, first we are going to go to the bank." said Hagrid. 

"But we don't have any money!" said Gothy. 

"Well, the ministry felt obliged to give you each an account in Gringotts." he replied. They headed towards the great white building. 

They walked over the cold stone floors and up to a free goblin. 

"May i help you?" said the goblin. 

"Yes," said Hagrid, "may we please open the two account that the ministry put aside?" 

"You may, but first you need to say the password." replied the goblin. 

"Bacon." said Hagrid. 

"Ok, you may now enter. I shall show you the way." The goblin then got off the stol he was standing on and walked over to some large doors. He opened them and led the group down a large corridor. They stopped infront a large iron door. 

"This is the account of Elora Roswell." the goblin opened the large doors and there infront of them, was the largest pile of gold you had ever seen. 

"Crap." whispered Misty. Before they had the chance to go swimming in it, Hagrid stepped forward and scooped some gold into a small velvet bag. He handed the bag to Gothy and they continued down the hall. 

They soon came up to another door exactly the same as the last one. The goblin opened the door and Hagrid repeated what he did last time. 

"Now, this money is to be spent on things for school. I have some other business to attend to-" 

at thi point Misty coughed a word that sounded alot like *alcahol* "-so i shall leave you two to buy your own things." At this, Hagrid left the bank with the note still pinned to him. 

"So, how about I go and get the robes, you get us some pets, and we both get our books and wands." said Misty. So they left the bank and went their seperate ways. 

*** 

Misty arrived at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, her feet were killing her. It had taken at least an hour to find it. She went inside. 

"HELLOWHATWOULDYOULIKETODAYMAM?" yelled a young man all at once. Misty screeched and ran to the other side of the room. 

"I'm sorry about him," said Madam Malkin, who had just appeared, "he's new. Now what would you like?" Once Misty told her what she wanted, Madam Malkin disappeared into a back room. Misty decided to look around. 

Misty saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a bottle. She walked over to it and examined it. It didn't have a label. She picked it up and moved it around in her hands. 

Suddenly, the little man jumped out from behind her. 

"HOWWOULDYOULIKETOBYTHATBOTTLEOFBLEACH??" he exclaimed. Misty was so suprised that the bottle slipped from her hands and fell onto all the robes that were infront of her. It was then that Madam Malkin chose to come back. 

"Here you are deary, this should be fine." Misty quickly paid for the robes and left. She stopped out front of the door just in time to hear Madam Malkin go crazy at the new guy about spilling bleach all over the robes. She snickered and took off in the direction of the Town Centre. 

***MEANWHILE*** 

Gothy looked around the pet shop, trying to decide what pet to get. She already had one for Misty. A fire drake. Now it was just finding a pet for herself. She looked around. She then spied something from the corner of her eye. It was a cat. Only it was dark blue with bright yellow stars all over it. 

"Ooooh. I'll take this aswell." She said, pointing to the star cat. The little man at the counter quickly ran around and opened the cat's cage. The cat leaped out and into Gothy's arms. Gothy paid and started to leave. The little man went into the green house out the back. As Gothy was leaving, she saw a big red button on the wall. Under it was a sign that said "DO NOT PUSH" How could she resist? She walked over to the wall and pushed the button. Suddenly, all the cages opened and the animals leapt out. 

"Hmm. I think it's time to leave." 

At that, she ran out of the pet-shop and towards the Town Centre. 

*** 

Just as Gothy arrived at the Town Centre, Misty ran up to her. 

"Did you get my drake?" she asked. Gothy held up a little cage with a small red dragon inside. 

"Awwwwwwwwwwww, its so cute!" she exclaimed. She got it out of the cage and put it on her sholder. They then made their way to the book shop. 

Once they had gotten their school books, they looked around the shelves. They walked down a very dusty aisle. Suddenly, the fire drake on Misty's sholder started to make coughing sounds 

"Oh no." said Misty. 

"What?" asked Gothy. 

"I think my drake has gotta sneeze." The girls covered their heads as the fire drake sneezed and sent a ball of fire towards the shelf of books. They immediatley caught on fire. 

"Ok drake, i think its time we left." said Misty, so they made a quick exit. 

"Now i think it's time we got our wands." said Gothy. They made their way towards Olivanders. *Ding ding* went the bell as they opened the door. 

"Good morning" came a creepy voice from the shadows. It was the creepy wand guy, Olivander. 

"Er, we are here to get our wands." said Misty. 

"Ok. I shall get yours first." he said, pointing to Misty. He went up to a wall and grabbed a long box. 

"This wand is very special." he said, holding up a very pointy wand. 

"Why?" she asked curiously. 

"Because i shoved it up my ass." he replied, grinning. 

"Er... I think i'll pass." said Misty slowly. The creepy wand guy then pulled down another box. 

"This wand isn't special, but it will do." He held up a long wand. he handed it to Misty. She waved it around a few times, and a few sparks came from the end. 

"Well done! Curious, curious." he said as he wrapped the wand up. 

"I'm sorry, but whats curious?" asked Misty. 

"Nothing. I just have to say that to every customer that comes in here." he replied. 

"O...k." said Misty. 

"Now it's your turn." said creepy wand guy to Gothy. 

"I'm not sure if i want to get a wand from here anymore." said Gothy, looking at the "special" wands on the shelf. 

"No no, i insist. What is a witch without a wand anyway?" he said. He then went rumaging on the shelves. He pulled out a long box with a wand inside. He gave the wand to Gothy and she tried it out. Some sparks came out of the end. 

"Well done aswell! Curious, curious." he said. Gothy just rolled her eyes. They paid for their wands and left. 

"Now last of all, we need some brooms." said Misty. They went over to the broom shop and purchased the newest and fastest brooms there, the Snail Trail 2000. Once they had all their stuff and their pets, they left. 

"Well, now we have to find Hagrid." said Gothy. So they went to the first place that came to mind. The bar. 

The girls went inside and looked around. Sure enough, hagrid was sitting at the bar with the note still attatched to his back. The girls came up to him and tapped him on the sholder. 

"Wh-wha? Oh, i was... just looking for someone." He said hurridley. They then left the bar and went to the Diagon Alley Fire place. They through in a hand-full of floo-powder and arrived back at Dumbledores office. 

"Girls, now you have to go to the Gryffindore common room, as you can't stay in the overnight room." said Dumbledore. The girls sighed, but followed Dumbledore anyway. 

!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!!?!? 

Now. Read. Review. PLEASE!?! 


	8. A Cho Challenge

Ok. R/R 

Disclaimers: We only own Gothy, Misty 

!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? 

Dumbledore stopped outside the fat lady portrait. 

"Password?" she asked. 

"Donkey" said Dumbledore. 

"Enter" said the lady. 

"Ok, Elora, Misty, this is your new home for a while" said Dumbledore "i'll show you to a few people" 

Dumbledore walked around the room stopping at Seamus. 

"This is Seamus Finnigan" said Dumbledore "can you show the girls around Seamus?" 

Seamus was still amazed that Dumbledore spoke to him. 

"er.. yes?" he said. 

"Ok, girls, i shall leave you to it" said Dumbledore, and at that he left. 

Seamus looked up at the girls and said "um... the girls rooms are over there" pointing to some stairs to the left "and the boys are over there" pointing to the right. 

"Hey, can we call you Mus for short?" said Misty 

"err.. i guess" replyed Seamus. 

"Ok, we're going to go unpack Mus, so see you later" said Misty. 

The girls made their way up the stairs and into a room with beds everywhere. 

Sitting on a bed was Hermione, so they walked over to her. 

"Hello, Hermie" said Gothy 

"What the hell?" said Hermione "how do you know my name?" 

"umm.. Dumbledore told us.. yes, thats it, Dumbldore" said Gothy. 

"riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight" exclaimed Hermione. 

"um.. why do you wear those clothes??" asked Hermione looking at both Misty and Gothys clothes, they were the same as they arrived. 

"Because we want to" said Misty. 

The Girls went to unpack and Misty went to put her fire drake in the Owlery, she called it Pie. 

As Misty was gone Hermione spoke to Gothy 

"Hey, Elora, you better watch out for a guy named Draco Malfoy, he is impossible" 

"I know" said Gothy 

"What? How do you know Malfoy?" Hermione said 

"He made my potato walk, ok bye" said Gothy and walked way quickly. 

"But that gives no explanation on how you know him-" said Hermione, but Gothy was already gone. 

Misty and Gothy met outside and they walked around the school for about an hour, only stopping to kick Miss Norris. They turned the next corner and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione. 

As they walked past, Harry and Ron gave them the evil eye and did the "loser" sneeze. 

Misty grabbed Harrys glasses, because she was tall she could hold them out of his reach. 

"HEY!!! Give me back my glasses" yelled Harry 

"ok" she said, and made as if she was going to give the glasses back and at the last minute she pulled back "just kidding", she repeated this about five times, "here you go" "just kidding "here you go" "just kidding". 

Untill finally he got them, Harry walked away angrily with Ron and Hermione following. 

"HEY RON" said Gothy "HAVE YOU GOT RED PUBES?" Hermione burst out laughing as they walked away. 

The girls walked outside to practice some magic from a book. 

They practiced near the lake, when suddenly the giant squid came out. 

"Awww..... you look like the monster of Lord of the Rings, did you get type casted?" said Misty 

The monster nodded in agreement. 

"I know" said Gothy, and she did a little spell to make the squid talk. 

"wow, i can talk" said the giant squid. 

"yes, but it'll only last about ten minutes" said Misty 

"ok, for that i'll tell you a secret" said the squid "there is an evil lamp somewhere in the castle, and if in the wrong hands it can put the whole world into darkness, you have to find this lamp before anyone else" 

"ok, so how do we get this "evil lamp"?" said Misty 

"blub.. blub.. follow... blub... cl..ues.. blub.. .. blub" he said as the spell wore off 

"i know lets solve this with our handy dandy note book" said Gothy sarcastically 

"your an idiot, Gothy" said Misty 

The two girls went back inside. 

On there way they passed Cho Chang with her group of giggling friends. 

"hey, look" said Cho "its a freak show" pointing to the girls. 

"hey look, its a cash register" said Gothy, Misty made a *cha ching* sound like a cash register. 

the group of girls gasped. 

"Im going to get you, if its the last thing i do" said Cho with a snarl in her voice. 

"BRING IT ON!!!" said Misty stepping forwards. 

It was either that Misty was tall or that Cho was a coward but Cho and her friends backed away. 

"umm... not today i think.. um.. i got homework" said Cho, and she and her friends backed away and ran. 

The girls, after there fun, headed off to their common room. 

!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??! 

Ok, now reviews. Just push that button down there 

| 

| 

| 

| 

\/ 


	9. Snow Fight!

Disclaimer: We own nothing except Gothy, Misty, The base-ball hat, the potato and the triple-thingy-majiggy-double loop.

"Oh. Would you look at that." said Misty. "It's snowing."

It took a minute or two to register. "WHAT? ITS SNOWING!"

Since the girls lived in good old Australia, the girls had never seen snow before.

"GOTHY! FUCKING WAKE UP! ITS SNOWING!"

This was enough to wake up the other girls. All the normal Hogwarts girls thought they were crazy and went back to sleep, but Gothy jumped up.

"WHAT?"

"Its snowing!" The girls jumped up and ran to the window. And yes, it was snowing. (an. I kno i kno, its early. But its magic land, so i can change. Its called creative liscence!)

Since it was midnight, it was impossible to leave. So the girls reluctantly went back to bed to wait for the morning.

"YAY!" yelled Misty. The girls woke up to find everything under a layer of snow. Luckily for them, it was about a meter deep, so they could do nearly whatever they wanted.

The girls layed down on the snow and moved their arms and legs, (u know, snow angels.) The girls then got up too look.

"Aww, how come mine always does that?" asked Misty, whos snow angel had grown horns and a pitch fork.

"Who knows."

The girls walked around in the snow for about an hour. Until they came across none other than Draco Malfoy sitting on a bench under a tree, trying to finish some holiday homework. This gave the girls a very nasty idea. They looked at each other and knew they were thinking the same thing. (Ok, i dont know how, but they do) The girls quietly around the back of the tree. With one big shove, Misty shook the tree, making all the snow on the trees fall right onto Malfoy.

"Yay, success!" cried the girls, and went around the tree to find a lump of snow slightly moving.

The girls started to mould the snow into a snowman shape.

"Are you sure that he wont die in there?" asked Gothy.

"Yeah, we do this to my brother all the time." relied Misty. "but just to make sure..." misty said as she placed a straw into the mouth of the snowman. "There."

"I thought the author said we hadn't ever seen snow?" asked Gothy.

"We havn't... i used to use leaves." Misty replied.

"Ok."

At this, the girls walked off and went to the common room.

"Hey Gothy, look at this!" said Misty, pointing at a sign on the common room notice board. It said:

QUIDDITCH TRIALS

10:30 am Saturday morning

Hope to see you there.

"Are we going to try out?" asked Misty.

"Of coarse! We can be beaters or something!" replied Gothy.

"Lets go practice!" said Misty and at that, the girls went to the dorms and grabbed their Snail Trail 2000's. They tore down the stairs and out-side.

When the girls arrived at the pitch, they went over the instructions about flying that they could remember from the first book. Once they were done, they got onto their brooms and went through a few moves. It was then that they realised that they wrere natural flyers.

"This is easy!" called out Gothy as she did a triple-thingy-majiggy-double loop through the air.

"We wont have any problem getting on the team!" yelled Misty as she went through the same moves as Gothy in perfect sinc. The girls hadn't noticed that there was a croud gathering on the ground.

"Oh my god, are they Snail Trails?"

"I heard that they have only ever made about 10 in the whole world."

"Who are the people who own them? i cant even see them, they are too fast."

The girls then decided to race.

"You're going down, Misty!" laughed Gothy.

"After you have!" yelled back Misty. The girls counted down and hurled around the quidditch pitch. After about three laps, the girls called a draw. It was obvious that they were equally matched. It was now that the girls noticed the croud.

"Hey look Gothy, we have fans!" called Misty. The girls did a sincronised triple-thingy-majiggy-double loop and the croud gasped. It was those two freaks! How did they learn to fly like that? And those brooms! They must have stolen them. The girls landed.

Now, with all this new skill the girls seemed to have, just made them look more imposing. The croud slowly backed away. The girls thought this was really funny. The broke out in laughter. To the croud, it sounded that their crazy murderous laugh was a true sign of evil. The croud just moved away faster. Suddenly, a random hufflepuff started up a slow clap. When he realised that no-one else was joining in, he stopped. The girls shoved their way through the croud and up to the common room for some rest.

Gothy: And thats the end of that chapter!

Misty: Your a dumbass

R/R! PLEAsE


	10. PIGEONS!

Heres another chapter!

Disclaimers: we own nothing.

*~*~*

Gothy and Misty were walking across the oval/quidditch pitch. Suddenly Gothy spied a pigeon.

"Hey look! Lets throw snow-balls at it!" she said. So her and Misty picked up some snow and made snowballs. They then started throwing them at the poor bird. Eventually Gothy hit the bird in the back, causing it to fly off.

"YAY!!!" she cried. They then heard a screeching noise in the background. Misty and Gothy turned to each other. They then looked behind them.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!" they cried. Behind them were about one hundred pigeons, chasing after them, screeching. 

"Run away, run away!" cried Misty. The girls quickly started running towards the castle and quickly ran inside, closing the doors. They heard a series of bangs as the birds hit the doors. They both sighed and turned around. There were students standing there, watching them with a strange look. The girls smiled and continued towards the great hall. 

"Did you know that this story is going no-where fast?" stated Gothy. 

"Huh?" asked Misty. 

"Nothing." said Gothy. The girls went to the Gryffindor table and sat down. The student next to them moved away. They had breakfast and went to the common room.

***

The girls were sitting in the common room.

"YOU SUCK!! EVERYONE HATES YOU! YOU ARE GAAAY!!!" yelled a magnified voice across the room. The girls laughed as they saw a 7th year open a howler. They found it eztremley funny. Especially since they were the ones who sent it. That kid had pushed into them a few days ago! The girls liked to hold grudges. Suddenly a tall guy walked in. He walked up to the girls and held his hand out.

Hi, my name is Sam Fowler. I would like to invite you to join the quidditch team. I saw you guys practicing, you were awesome!" he said. The girls shook his hand and introduced themselves.

"So what are we going to be?" asked Gothy. Sam shrugged.

"You have the choice of being a chaser or a beater." he said. The girls looked at each other. 

"Can we be beaters?" Misty asked. Sam grinned.

"Of coarse! This is gonna be great. Be here at five o'clock tonight for training." he said, and left. The girls grinned.

"Well, this is cool." said Misty. Gothy hit her on the head.

*~*~*

Theres another chapter. it was crappy!


	11. Hypno toad to the rescue!

Read this!

Disclaimers: we own nothing

*~*~*

The girls were standing in the common room waiting for Sam to return with their quidditch uniform. 

"Ok, here you go." he said as he came back in the room, handing them their clothes. 

"Grab your brooms and follow me." he said. The girls picked up their brooms from the ground and headed out to the quidditch pitch. When they arrived, the rest of the team walked up to them and introduced themselves. Harry just glared at them. Suddenly there was a noise behind them. The team turned around and before them stood the Slytherin team.

"This is our time to train." said Harry. 

"Why don't Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff ever train?" asked Misty. Gothy shrugged.

"Cos that would mean that they would have to win oncee in a while, and that wouldn't fit into the story." said Gothy. Draco Malfoy walked up to Harry. 

"Punch him! Punch Harry!" cried Gothy. The boys just ignored her.

"WE booked the pitch for tonight." said Draco.

"Hey why don't we do a match like you all did in the second book?" asked Gothy. They all frowned.

"What?" asked Draco.

"You know, when the Slytherin team had a note from Snape, and Ron got angry and gave himself slugs." said Misty. 

"Oh yeah." said Draco and he laughed at Harry.

"How do you know that?" asked Harry. 

"Some sea turtles told me." said Misty. Gothy hit her on the head. She didn't like Pirates of the Caribbean. The teams just looked at them oddly.

"Are we gonna fight or what?" asked Misty. "Yay or Nay?"

"Shut up Misty." said Gothy. 

"Ok lets start up the match." said Sam. The teams got into position. 

"Whos going to judge?" asked Harry. Suddenly and convienently, Ron ran onto the pitch.

"I will!" he yelled. He jumped on his broom and flew up. He then blew the whistle that he happened to have around his neck. The teams flew up into the sky and the game started. 

"Lets describe the weather to the people who are reading this story." said Misty. 

"What readers? This isn't a story." said Gothy.

"That's what you think... i mean i know that, but lets do it anyway." 

"Ok." with that the girls described the weather.

"It's just finished snowing about five minutes ago, but it could start again anytime soon. I'm freezing my ass off!" said Gothy. 

"There it goes." said Misty as it started snowing. Suddenly Harry flew past.

"What the hell do you think your doing! I keep getting beaten up because you arn't doing your JOB!" he yelled at the girls.

"Oh yeah, the game started didn't it. Whoops." said Misty. The girls flew away and started hitting the bludgers away from their team-mates. Misty hit one and hit Draco in the head.

"Awwwww." said Gothy. "So sad. Oh well!" she said and flew off. Soon the score was 20-60 to Slytherin, because SOMEONE (coughHARRYcough) kept getting in the way of the Gryffindor chasers. Suddenly Miss Hooch ran out onto the pitch.

"NOT AGAIN!" she cried, quickly putting a stop to the game. The slytherin team cried out triumphantly, they had won. 

"We won, we won!" cried Draco to Harry.

"You did not." he said back.

"Did so!"

"Did not!" 

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Would you DTOP YELLING AND START PUNCHING!!" cried Misty. Harry humphed and walked off.

"Oooooh, hes in denial." said Gothy. Draco grinned and nodded, aggreeing with her. He ran up the stairs and into the castle. 

"Isn't he coool!" said Gothy, but Misty wasn't listening. She was looking at Dracos head.

"What is WITH HIS HAIR!?!" she said. Gothy rolled her eyes and dragged Misty up the stairs.

*~*~*

REVIEW! 

Gothy: *EVERYONE LOVES DRACO, BUT I DO MOST*

Misty: NO they dont, everyone loves HYPNO-TOAD!! 

Note: we do not own hypno-toad


	12. HoDown!

Go on chapter, go on!

Misty: Disclaimer: we own nothing that we don't own

Gothy: I own stuff

Misty: shut up

This is the paragraph line. This is the paragraph line. This is the paragraph line.

Suddenly (as if by magic or poetic licence) it was Monday morning.

"Wow that went fast." Said Gothy.

"And its all thanks to the authors." Said Misty. Gothy looked at her.

"Shut up."

The girls went down to breakfast. They ate some waffles and looked at their timetables.

"Double potions, Muggle Studies, Herbology, Care for Magical Creatures and Astrology later on tonight." Said Gothy reciting her timetable.

"Why do we have muggle studies, we used to be muggles!" asked Misty.

"Shh" said Gothy, "we can get good grades." They finished their waffles and stood. As they looked up they saw Draco walking in with a new Slytherin by the name of Griffin, but the girls weren't to know that. Gothy pointed at them and they looked at the new hogwartee. He had brown hair, dark eyes and was fairly tall. The girls approached them.

"Who's this?" Gothy asked Draco.

"This is my cousin Griffin, he just transferred from Australia, not that that's any of your business." Said Draco, annoyed. Gothy pulled her hood over her forehead.

"I have no eyebrows. I love you draco!" she said quickly.

"What?!" Draco asked surprised.

"She said, I have to make doh." Said Misty in reply. Draco raised an eyebrow and walked off. Griffin smiled at the girls and followed. The girls grinned and followed the boys off to potions.

"Today," said Snape, "we are making hair growth potions. Get the ingredients that are written on the board and begin." The girls began the potion and finished quickly. As they stood to take their potion to Snape, Misty accidentally spilt some on Dean Thomas' pants. Luckily he didn't notice. The girl quickly took the potion to Snape and sat back down. Gothy noticed Pansy Parkinson draped all over Draco like a little skank with no shame.

"What a skank." Said Gothy.

"Yes. I agree." Said Misty in a monotone.

Later on, Gothy and Misty approached Draco.

"Why do you like Pansy?" asked Gothy. "She only wants to tickle your ass with a feather."

"What?!" asked Draco.

"She said, its particularly nasty weather." Said Misty, motioning to the shining sun outside with the birds chirping, even though it was supposed to be snowing, but who cares its magic land. As the girls walked off they noticed Draco was holding some cowboy hats. They grinned and ran up to Draco and grabbed the hats.

"Sorry Draco, I love you!" said Gothy as the girls ran off. They magicked up some hoe-down music and started dancing.

"Woo! It's a hoe-down showdown!" they cried. Everyone stared at them. Then the siren went and the girls walked off as if nothing happened, with the hats still on their heads. The music continued to play, since nobody knew how to stop it.

This is the paragraph line. This is the paragraph line. This is the paragraph line.

NEXT TIME ON THE AMAZING WALKING POTATO AND FRIENDS-The adventure continues, as they try to figure out how to stop the HOE-DOWN MUSIC (dun dun DUUNN!)

This is the paragraph line. This is the paragraph line. This is the paragraph line.

Yay. Now review or We shall be forced to ask again!

Review

Review

Review

Review

Review

We could keep going...

REVIEW!!!

Gothy: I love Draco more than you

Misty: stop singing, my head shall explode!!! (boom) craaaap... its on the walls...

Note: still don't own hypno toad


	13. Different directions

Yeah we rule.

Disclaimer: We own nothing

-----

Meanwhile...

Crabbe and Goyle were walking down the hallway, when they decided to have a holiday. They walked up to Dumbledore's office and walked in.

"We want a holiday." Said Crabbe.

"Ok." Said Dumbledore. HE gave them passes and they went on a holiday.

"Well that was totally random" said Gothy.

"Like this!" cried Misty. She pulled out a chicken and threw it at Cho Chang.

"Yes..." said Gothy.

---

Meanwhile...

"NOOOOOOOO!" cried Draco. He was covering his ears. The hoe-down music was driving him insane. Gothy ran up to him.

"I'll stop it if you give me a kiss." She said.

"No!" Draco said. Gothy grinned.

"Then you shall have to live with the music forever!" she cried, laughing evilly.

"Fine." He said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Gothy cried out happily.

"I'll never wash this cheek again!" she cried.

"That sounds wrong." Said Misty.

"Are you going to stop the music now?" asked Draco. Gothy sighed.

"Fine." She said. She pulled out her wand, waved it around and the music disappeared.

"Wow, that was random." Said Draco.

"How many times do we have to say that?" asked Misty. Everyone looked at each other, and then ran off in different directions.

---

-Later on...

Gothy and Misty were in the great hall, eating waffles for lunch. Suddenly Neville walked in, wearing only one shoe.

"You do realise you're wearing only one shoe?" asked Misty.

"My toad ate it." He said. Suddenly a toad jumped in, it was shaped like a shoe. Everyone stared at it, then looked at each other, then ran off in different directions.

---

Crabbe and Goyle laid on a beach in Hawaii. They grinned at each other as a group of hobos walked past them. They were having a fun time. They didn't want to leave.

---

Meanwhile...

Draco walked past Harry Potter and the Dream Team.

"Well if it isn't Potty, Weasel and Mudblood." He said. Ron lunged at him, but Harry stopped him. Draco laughed.

"Get them, Crabbe and Goyle." He said. Nothing happened.

"uh... Crabbe? Goyle?" he said nervously. They weren't there. Everyone looked at each other, and then ran off in different directions.

---

A FEW MONTHS LATER...

"Well, those months went by quick, as if they didn't even happen!" said Gothy.

"That's 'because the authors are too lazy to write them in." said Misty.

"What authors, this isn't a STORY!" said Gothy, nudging Misty with her elbow.

"Oh... yeah..." she said. The girls walked into the great hall.

"AHEM AHEM AHEM!?" said Dumbledore. Everyone turned to look at him. He cleared his throat for a few more minutes, and then coughed up a hairball. Finally he was ready to speak.

"We are going to hold a Halloween ball this year, as we need a story climax." He said. "This is only for years 5, 6 and 7."

"What year are we in?" Asked Gothy. Just as Misty spoke, a heard of wild elephants ran past, drowning out her voice.

"Ok, I guess that means we can go." Said Gothy.

"This is a costume ball, everyone must wear masks." Said Dumbledore. "I'm sure you're all excited and ready to go find you're costumes, so you are excused!" he said. Everyone started leaving the Hall. The girls started walking back to the common room.

"You know, this story has so many plot holes, what happened to the magic lamp?" asked Misty. Gothy raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe mysteriously, the lamp will turn up at the ball and the evil person will be exposed." Said Gothy. Misty snorted.

"Yeah sure, that'll happen." She said.

I wonder who it is..." said Gothy. The girls walk past Ron, whose eyes shifted evilly. He let out an evil laugh.

"heh... hehhehe... hahaha... MUAHAHAHAHHAHAA -cough splutter cough- heh heh..." he laughed laughilly. The girls stared at him and continued on. Ron pulled out a lamp-ish looking thing from his robes.

"Soon, my pretty...." He whispered.

----

"Go with me Draco. Go with me Draco. Go with me Draco." Repeated Gothy, following Draco around all day. He turned around, only to find nobody there.

"Goooo with me Dracooooo..." said an ominous voice from the roof. Draco looked around and sped up, towards the common room.

---

The girls were walking down the hall, when they saw Cho Chang trip over a stick in the middle of the path. The girls laughed.

"Hahaha, Did you have a nice Trip? See you next fall!" cried Misty. Gothy looked at her.

"That was lame." Gothy said.

"So lame it's funny?" Misty said.

"No."

Everyone looked at each other, and then ran off in different directions.

---

Gothy: Hey, if you review then I'll get Draco to kiss you too

-People review hoping to get a kiss-

Gothy: too bad

-Draco again kisses Gothy on the cheek-

-reviews flame-

Gothy: Mwhehehehehe!!

Misty: you're stoopid.

Misty: LASKFhlasifh


	14. Banana Suit Guy

We are back with a vengeance. And cheese.

Gothy: I don't like cheese

Misty: Of coarse you do. Everyone likes cheese

Disclaimer: We own stuff. But not Harry Potter thank god.

Harry: OI!

Gothy: Heh heh, Kenny Brian

IOIOIOI

Gothy and Misty walked down the hall with people staring at them.

"Those girls are strange, huh?" asked one to another.

"I dunno, I don't even like you." The other replied.

IOIOIOI

Gothy and Misty stood at the great hall doorway, ready to go to Hogsmeade.

"Wait you can't go." Said Filch. "You don't have permission sheets." The two girls looked at each other.

"Neeeoooo!" they cried, running off into Hogsmeade. Filch scratched his head, and then went to sleep.

IOIOIOI

Gothy and Misty walked down the cobbled streets of Hogsmeade. Misty looked around and noticed something.

"Oh my god it's GARY OLDMAN!" She cried out. Gothy and Misty looked down the dark alleyway.

"Oh wait, it's just Sirius." Misty said.

"Wait, isn't Sirius dead?" Gothy asked. The girls looked back at the dark alleyway to see nobody there.

Gothy: O.o

Misty: O.o

"We need to get our costumes." said Gothy. Misty nodded. They walked into the costume shop and looked at costumes. A giant banana walked out of the changing rooms.

"Wow that's a good costume." Said Gothy. The banana looked at her weirdly.

"This isn't a costume." He said and picked up his top hat, walking off. The girls looked at each other.

"Would you like a costume?" A lady asked them. She was standing there in a giant turtle costume. "You could be turtles!" She cried. "Everyone loves turtles!"

The lady then began to run around in circles crying "Turtles turtles turtles!" The girls looked at each other and began backing away. They walked to the other side of the room.

Shifting through the costumes Gothy pulled out one. "How about this?" she asked. It was a banana suit.

Misty: O.o

Gothy: O.o

They found costumes and left, because the authoresses can't be bothered describing them yet. Weeeeee!

IOIOIOI

Gothy and Misty walked through the town and decided to go to the movies. Hogsmeade had conveniently installed a cinema three days ago.

"Lets go see the sponge bob movie." Said Gothy.

"That doesn't come out for years." Misty said.

"Oh."

The girls bought tickets to go see 'George and the Amazing Flying Circus'. The girls waited in front of the cinema when a bunch of little kids began to crowd around infront of them.

"We have to get the back seats." Said Gothy. Misty grinned.

"On three." She said. A worker from the cinema came out of the movie theatre and began taking off the cleaning sign.

"One… Two… THREE!" Misty cried. As soon as the doors were open, Gothy and Misty pushed past the little kids as if wading through water. They ran as fast as they could to get to the back seats. They finally sat down in the very back seats.

(AN. We really do this to get the back seats)

IOIOIOI

"Wow, that movie really sucked," Gothy said, frowning at the end credits. Misty nodded.

"I bet we could make a better movie than that," She agreed. Gothy started nodding her head too, but stopped.

"Wait, that's not part of this story. That's off that movie 'Steph and Nat's Zombie Adventure' (due to come out this year… maybe!)" Gothy said.

(AN. That's the movie we are making)

IOIOIOI

Gothy and Misty appeared back at the great hall. They sat down and began to eat Lunch. There was a random bag of potatoes sitting next to them. Suddenly Misty knocked the bag over, spilling potatoes out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO THE POTATOES!" A guy cried and leapt from his seat, diving under the fallen potatoes, opening his mouth and eating the raw potatoes whole.

Misty: O.o

Gothy: O.o

Draco Malfoy then walked past the table. Before he could react, Gothy grabbed his arm and began to chew on it.

"Uh… why are you eating my arm?" Draco asked her.

"I LUB 'OO!" she cried out, her mouth full of Draco meats.

"What was that?" he asked with an odd look on his face. Spitting out his arm, she looked up at him.

"I love you!" she cried. Draco began to back away. The girls then stood up, both grinning.

"Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeoooooo!" They cried and ran out of the Great Hall. Draco raised his eyebrow.

Draco: O.o

IOIOIOI

REVIEW OR WE EAT YOUR MEATS.

Gothy: I like stuff

Misty: I like Hypno Toad.

Gothy: Me too! And Draco, and Lestat and Billy and everything and….

Misty: PIRATE:runs off:

Gothy: O.o

Draco: that was such a random chapter


	15. Ron in drag

Today was the day of the ball.

Misty: Wait, no, we have to have stuff in between!

Disclaimer: we own stuff. And its good stuff to. We really like it. Billy doll! But we don't own Harry Potter. But we have the DVD. But not Harry Potter. And we have a Draco doll. But no Harry Potter here.

IOIOIOI

Crabbe and Goyle were standing on a cliff.

"Wow. A cliff." Crabbe said.

"We travelled 400km so you could see a cliff? Are you crazy?" asked Goyle.

"Buh?" said Crabbe. Goyle nodded. They both shook each others hands. They turned to leave when suddenly Goyle slipped off the edge of the cliff. Crabbe managed to grab his hand before he fell. Now Goyle was hanging onto Crabbe's hand for dear life, hanging over the cliff.

"Don't let go!" cried Goyle.

"I wont!" cried Crabbe. He pulled as hard as he could but Goyle was too heavy.

"I'm slipping!" yelled Goyle.

"I won't let you die!" said Crabbe. Goyle looked up in distress.

"There's something I have to tell you Crabbe!" he cried. Crabbe looked down at Goyle, scared.

"I love yooooooou!" Goyle yelled out and finally slipped out of Crabbe's hands.

"I love you toooo!" yelled Crabbe, watching as his friend slipped out of his hands.

THUMP!

Goyle hit the ground and sat up, slightly dazed. He looked up to see Crabbe looking down from the top.

"How high did that sign say this cliff was again?" Goyle asked.

"Two metres." Said Crabbe.

IOIOIOI

Gothy and Misty slapped their knees and laughed.

"Wow, what a punch line," Misty said, wiping her eyes.

"Yes," Gothy said giggling.

IOIOIOI

Ron sat in the middle of Moaning Myrtles bathroom with the lamp sitting in front of him. He began rubbing the side of it.

"I want a broom stick, and a blow up sex doll, and a pony…"

The lamp lit up and a great big fat sparkly genie flew out.

"You can't have anything you want until you dance like a monkey…" he said in an ominous voice.

"Ok." Said Ron, standing up and he began to dance.

"Oh, and you have to kill your best friend." The genie added. Ron stopped dancing.

"Hermy? NOOOOoooo…." He cried. The genie hit him on the head.

"No! Harry Potter." He said. Ron sat down.

"Oh."

IOIOIOI

It was the night of the ball. Crap-ass music was playing in the great hall and everyone was having a good time. But not for long…

A boy with glasses and dark wind-swept hair that covered a lightning bolt scar stood at the punch bowl. His bright green eyes watched the others as they danced. He looked around with a smile on his face. Colin Creevy approached him, dressed as a camera.

"He Harry why didn't you dress up?" he asked. A deep masculine voice answered.

"I'm not Harry. This is just my costume." Colin Creevy slowly backed away.

Suddenly the doors burst open. Two mysterious feminine figures entered the great hall. They wore great flowing gowns and small delicate masks on their faces. They were both fairly tall, one with brown hair and the other black. The students were in awe.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know, I don't even know you."

"They're beautiful."

"I want to marry them!"

Draco Malfoy stood to one side and watched as the figure on the left entered. He approached the girl and asked her to dance. She gracefully nodded and they went onto the dance floor.

Griffin had noticed the girl on the right and also felt the wonder as they entered. He approached the other girl and asked her to dance, who also accepted.

"Damn, those bitches have stolen our men, hommie!" Misty cried from the sidelines, wearing a bright yellow bee suit. Gothy, who was wearing a big pink bunny suit, threw a tomato at the girl dancing with Draco, which missed and hit the Harry Potter look-a-like.

"By the way, those girls AREN'T us." Gothy said to the invisible camera. Both girls nodded.

"Don't take drugs." They said. "Stay in school!"

Suddenly three people dressed as turtles walked by.

Misty: O.o

Gothy: O.o

Everyone: O.o

Harry Potter (the real one) was dressed as a knight over in the corner. Suddenly a girl approached him with flaming red hair. She wore a long red dress with a black corset. Harry's mouth dropped open.

"Do you wanna dance?" she asked in a squeaky voice.

"You're purdy." He replied. The girl grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the floor. They danced for a while. Suddenly an orange fell out the front of the girl's dress. Harry picked it up.

"You dropped this." He said. The girl burst out in tears and fled the great hall.

"I wonder who that was…" Harry pondered out loud.

Outside the great hall

Ron stood outside the great hall, tears down his face.

"Now Harry will never love me!" he cried, his red dress and black corset getting tear stained. He quietly bit into his other orange (Incase you're stupid, Ron was the girl Harry was with).

"And if I want my sex toy I have to kill him!" he cried. Two first years that had been walking past heard him and ran off screaming.

IOIOIOI

Gothy: I want a pony.

Misty: me too.

YAY.

THE END IS COMING SOON!


	16. Into the chamber, via slide

Disclaimer- We own no Potters.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Meanwhile…

Gothy: OoooOOOOooooh!

Misty: shut up.

The girls watched as the weird red haired lady ran out of the great hall. One boob had deflated.

"Wow what a freak." Gothy said. Misty narrowed her eyes.

"There's something wrong with that girl…" she said.

"Yeah she's only got one boob." Gothy replied.

"Let's stalk her." Misty said with a grin.

"Not again! Remember what happened last time?" Gothy groaned.

"Yeah, but there aren't any tractors here to foil us this time. MUAHAHAHAHA!" Misty said. Together the two girls left the great hall and began to walk down the corridor. Suddenly two screaming first years ran past.

"Well that's not suspicious at all." Gothy said. The girls walked down the corridor, when they heard someone talking, coming this way.

"Quick! Lets hide!" Gothy said, and the two girls dived behind a random pole that was standing in the middle of the hallway. Suddenly Ron walked around the corner in a red dress, mascara running down his face.

"That darn lamp said that this would work! I'm going to go to the common room and give him a piece of my mind. I'll take the hallway down there so that I won't be able to see anyone who is following me." He said, walking away.

"Well that was oddly specific." Misty said. Suddenly footsteps came from the other end of the corridor.

"Quick! Act natural!" Gothy said. The two girls quickly leaned against the wall in a nonchalant way. Snape appeared from around the corner, a sneer upon his face. He looked at the girls, who began to whistle, hands in their pockets.

"No Loitering." He said. "Five points from Gryffindor."

"Who says?" Misty asked. Snape slowly raised a hand and pointed at a sign above the girls heads. 'NO LOITERING' was written in thick black letters.

"We're not loitering, we're standing." Gothy said.

"No standing. Five points form Gryffindor." He said. The girls looked up to see 'NO STANDING' in large letters underneath the other sign.

"We're not standing, we're sitting." Misty said. Snape squinted his eye, blinking. When Snape blinked the second time, the girls were suddenly sitting on the ground.

"Wait a second…" he said. The girls, seeing their chance, quickly stood and ran down the corridor. Snape shook his head and walked in the other direction.

Catching up, the girls began to follow Ron down the corridor. They watched as he went into the common room, and five minutes later, left again, dressed in normal school clothes.

"I'm going to go to the kitchen and won't be back for at least an hour. I also turned off the spell that stops random people from going into my dorm and going through my stuff." He said, walking away.

"Well that was oddly specific." Gothy said. Together the girls walked into the Gryffindor common room and went up into Ron's dorm.

"Ok, where's his stuff. We need to get the lamp like the squid said." Gothy said.

"You know there's a real big plot hole about that squid..." Misty said, squinting one eye.

"Who cares, lets find that squid! I mean lamp!" Gothy said. They kept on searching through the Gryffindor boy's things.

THINGS THEY FOUND:

A ball

Bubblegum

Pencils

Ribbon

Spell Books

Quills

Lollies

A Ride-along Pony (those things where you put coins in and they move)

Ink

Robes

Battleship

Girls Underwear

One Piece

Misty: YAY!

"I thought One Piece was in the Grand Line?" Gothy asked.

"Who cares, it's mine now!" Misty said, hugging the large treasure before shrinking it and putting it in her pocket.

"Well, it looks like the lamp isn't here. We only found all this junk." Gothy said, gesturing to the large pile of priceless antiques behind her.

"So, where do we look next?" Misty asked. Gothy shrugged her shoulders and they were both about to walk away when a voice startled them.

"I know where the lamp is!" The girls looked around in wonder.

"Who are you?" Misty asked. A figure emerged from the mist that had miraculously appeared in the corner.

"Leonard Nemoy!" the girls exclaimed in sync.

"Yes," he answered, "I am Leonard Nemoy, and I've come to help you."

"Nuh, we don't need your help," Goth started to say, but Misty put her hand over her mouth, muffling her words.

"Tell us what you know!" Misty said.

"Well," Leonard continued, "Ronald's taken the lamp into the Chamber of Secrets!"

Lightning flashed outside and spooky music played.

"What the hell? Where is that music coming from?" Misty asked. Gothy shrugged her shoulders.

"My work here is done," Leonard Nemoy said.

"You didn't do anything," Gothy told him.

"Didn't I?" Leonard said before slowly fading away. The girls looked at each other oddly before turning back to the space where Leonard once stood.

"Ok that was odd, even for us." Misty said. Gothy nodded.

"Very. Now…" she said ominously.

"TO THE GIRLS BATHROOM!"

---

The girls ran down the hallway and up the moving staircases when Misty stopped next to some portraits.

"Why are we going this? Shouldn't we be finding a way home? This is stupid," she said.

"She's right you know," A portrait of a man next to them exclaimed.

Gothy shook her fist at the painting.

"I'll burn you," she threatened. The man made a face before running out of the frame. Gothy turned to Misty.

"We need to do this because it's the right thing to do! We are the only ones who can stop this evil!" she said nobly.

"You want to steal something, don't you?" Misty asked suspiciously.

"No…" Gothy said, eyes shifting. Misty shrugged.

"Well if you won't I will. Let's go!" she said, pulling out a bag from nowhere.

"Let's go looting! I mean, lets save the school!" Misty cried and the girls continued down the hall. They turned into Myrtle's Bathroom.

"How are we going to get down there?" Misty asked.

"And for that matter, how did Ron get down there?" Gothy asked.

"Plot device Gothy, plot device." Misty said, dusting her hands.(we don't own this joke. It comes from One Ring to Rule Them All 2!)

"So what do we do now?"

"Wait! I have a plan!" Gothy cried. She pulled out ten pounds of C4 and stuck it to the wall. The girls backed away, Misty holding a detonator. Once they were outside, they closed the door and detonated the explosives.

Boom.

"Wouldn't it be easier to speak Parseltounge?" Gothy asked.

"Yeah, but then we'd have to turn into Mary-Sues," Misty told her. Gothy nodded her head. They stepped forward towards the gaping hole in the ground that was once the bathroom sinks.

"Guh! My sinks!" screamed Myrtle.

"Shut up or I'll exercise you!" Gothy cried. She then began to do star jumps.

"NOOOO EXERCISE!" Myrtle moaned before disappearing down a drain.

"Don't you mean exorcize?" Misty asked. Gothy shrugged. As one the two girls leaped into the gaping hole in the floor.

"Hey, someone turned the tunnel into a super fun happy slide!" Misty yelled as they slid down the tunnel.

"Wheeeeee!"

OIOIOIOIOI

THE END IS COMING!

There are about 1 or 2 chapters left in the story.

Gothy: NOO MY BABY!

Misty: With who?

Gothy: Adrian! (drops baby) Aww my poor retarded baby.

Misty: Ok then, the story is my baby, and you can have Adrian baby. hugs story

Note: Everyone has been asking what Hypno toad is. So, WE SHALL ANSWER THE QUESTION!

…in the last chapter. BUAHAHA!


	17. Through Time and Space

Misty: Why! I don't want it to end!

Gothy: Shut up or I'll slap you.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

At the bottom of the slide, the girls landed safely.

"Wow, what a convenient corpse for us to land on," Misty said, dusting herself off.

"That's not a corpse, that's me," said Gothy, shoving Misty off her.

From down on of the many drains came the echo of evil laughter.

"Quick, follow the evil laughter!" Gothy yelled.

"No! Let's follow the puppy!" Misty said, pointing to a cute puppy running down a pipe.

"Okay," Gothy agreed and they both followed the cute pup.

"Here Puff! Here Puff, Puff!" Misty called.

Suddenly the puppy ran off the edge of the pipe and fell down five stories. He could be heard yipping all the way down until he fell into some water and swam away.

"That was fun. Let's go back to the laugher now." Misty said, heading back along the pipe.

Suddenly, Ron jumped out.

"Ha! You fell into my trap!" he exclaimed, laughing.

"What trap?" Gothy asked.

"This one!" Ron said, and a large net fell down on the two girls.

"Nooo! A net! How did he know our weakness!" said Misty, struggling in the net.

Ron dragged the girls off to his aptly named Evil Lamp Lair! God knows how he did it. Maybe it was magic, I donno. Not like magic is real anyway.

When they got to his lair place, they saw Harry Potter tied up to a large stone. Sacrificial style.

"No Ron, how could you?" yelled Harry, water dipping down his naked chest (hehe!)

"I loved you! And you didn't care!" Ron cried back.

"Is this just me or does this seem oddly gay?" asked Gothy.

"Don't worry, it's not you." Misty said, glancing between the two boys.

"I told you Ron, I'm not gay!" yelled Harry, struggling against his bindings.

"Neither am I! I'm just curious!" replied Ron.

"I could sure use that flying motorcycle now." muttered Harry.

"You had your chance!" called out a voice; everyone looked to see a man flying off on a motorcycle.

"Shut up! I'm going to kill you all with my SUPER KILLING MACHINE!" Ron yelled. Dramatically, he pulled out a spoon.

"That's not a Super Killing Machine, that a spoon." said Gothy.

"Shut up! It will still be a drawn out and painful death." said Ron, approaching Harry.

Suddenly, the puppy from before ran into the room, yipping.

"Hehehe!" giggled Misty, reaching through to spaces in the net towards the puppy. Before she could get it, the puppy transformed into Lord Voldemort.

"Buahahaa!" he laughed evilly. "I'm sorry Weasley, but the only one who can kill Potter is me!" he said, banishing the spoon from Ron's hand.

"Why do I attract freaks!" cried Harry, once again struggling against his bindings.

"I have been spying on all of you in my animagus form." Voldemort said.

"Your animagus form is a puppy?" Misty asked, giggling insanely.

"Shut up! Once I've dealt with Potter, I'm going after you two!" he said, pointing at the girls in the net. Voldemort began to approach Harry with his wand raised.

"Haha! Raised wand." said Gothy.

"You're sick." muttered Misty, grinning.

Suddenly, a large bang echoed down the corridor.

"What now!" said Harry, looking down the corridor.

"Don't worry girls, I'll save you!" cried a voice, and the giant squid appeared.

"Could this get any weirder?" asked Gothy.

"Why yes it could." Said the squid, and began to slide across the ground towards Ron, who was holding the lamp. The squid snatched the lamp, pushing Ron over, who fell and hit his head on a rock, knocking him out cold. The squid held the lamp tightly and began to rub it. The big glittery genie appeared.

"Hey I told you I'm not into that kind of… oh you're not Ron." Said the genie, frowning.

"No, and now that I have you thanks to those foolish girls, I can take over the world! BUAHAHAHAHA!" The squid cried.

"Wait, so the squid is evil now?" Misty asked.

"Guess so." Gothy replied, scratching her head. All through this, Voldemort was watching on with a confused look on his face.

"Oh finally! All my dreams can come true! I wish my cousin Big Fat Gigantic Crustacean could see me now!" Said the squid, not realizing that he was actually making a wish.

"Ok then mister squid." Said the genie, clicking his fingers. A tiny prawn appeared on the floor.

"Hey squiddie! What's happenin' in the hood yo?" asked BFGC.

"Isn't it kind of ironic that hes so small." Said Gothy.

"What are you doing here Big C? I just remembered I don't like you. Go away! I wish you weren't here." Said the squid.

"Ok then." Said the genie, clicking his fingers. The prawn disappeared.

"Well now that _he's_ gone, I can get around to taking over the world. Hey, I could sure go for some fish heads right now, I wish I had some." The squid said. The genie clicked his fingers and a bucket of fish heads appeared.

"Okay, that's three wishes. Time for me to go." He said, and disappeared, along with the lamp.

"What? NOOOOOOOOOO!" cried the squid, opening his tentacles up to the sky. "WHYYY?"

The squid collapsed on the ground and smoke began to rise from him.

"No, I've been out of water too long, I'm dying!" he yelled. "AAAHHH blub blub blub."

And with that, the squid died.

"Well that was totally stupid." Said Misty.

"Well now that's out of the way, I can finally kill Potter." Voldemort said, taking a few steps forward. Suddenly he tripped on a small pebble. He began to smoke.

"NOOOOOO! My one weakness!" Voldemort cried, holding his head in his hands. He quickly stood up, leaning on his knees.

"Grrrr, you win this time Potter, but next time you won't be so lucky!" he said before clicking his fingers. He turned into a puppy once more and ran away.

"I didn't even do anything this time." Harry said. "Now what do we do?" he asked the girls.

"Hey, wait a second, I still have my wand!" said Gothy.

"Hey me too!" cried Misty, pulling hers out. Harry groaned. The girls began to stand up when the net fell off them.

"Well would you look at that. We didn't even need our wands." Gothy said.

"Who would have thought?" said Misty.

"Er, can someone help me?" Harry said, "It's cold and I still have no shirt on."

"Hehehe." Giggled Misty and went over and cut his ropes, helping him up.

"Wait a second, I thought we hated Harry Potter?" asked Gothy.

"Yeah but he got older in the third movie." She replied.

"Ungh… wha… what? What's going on?" mumbled Ron sitting up, rubbing his head. "I can't remember anything of the last three months, and I have a really big headache."

"Well Mr Weasley," began Dumbledore, who just appeared behind them making everyone jump, "that's because you've been under the influence of alcohol." He said.

"How did you get here!" cried Harry, frowning.

"Ron's been under the influence of alcohol for three months?" asked Misty.

"…yes." Said Dumbledore. The girls looked at each other.

"That's good enough for me." Said Gothy, shrugging.

"Wait, that doesn't make sense!" said Harry.

"Well, it's time to go. Come on and grab onto my robes children." He said. So Ron, Misty, Gothy and Harry all grabbed onto Dumbledore's robes.

"Now what?" asked Harry. "None of this makes sense!" he said.

"Now, now Harry, you're in shock. Nothing will make sense, so stop being a whiny bitch." Dumbledore said.

"Wh.. .what! I don't-" Harry began, but was cut off as Dumbledore began to fly away with the children attatched to his robes. They flew out of the chamber and all the way to Dumbledore's office.

"Since when can you fly?" asked Harry.

"You are still very ignorant of the ways of wizards Harry." Said Dumbledore. There was an awkward silence.

"That still doesn't explain anything! How did you get in the chamber when you need to be a parseltongue! How did Ron stay drunk! Why are these girls here! Why don't I have a shirt yet?" Harry yelled.

"Hehehe." Giggled Misty, poking Harry in the ribs.

"Okay Harry, you should go to the hospital wing with Ron and have that wound looked at." Dumbledore said.

"What wound?" Harry asked.

"This one." Dumbledore replied, throwing a piece of paper at Harry, causing a tiny paper cut to appear above his eyebrow.

"Don't I at least get a shirt?" Harry asked, standing up.

"…no." Dumbledore replied. Grumbling, Harry dragged Ron outside towards the hospital wing.

"Okay now they're gone, I've found you a way to go home." Dumbledore said, leading the girls to a back room where a large machine was sitting.

"This is the SUPER TIME MACHINE!" Dumbledore said dramatically. Gothy reached out an arm towards it.

"Don't touch that." Said Dumbledore, slapping away her hand.

"So we can go home in this?" Gothy asked.

"Yep, but first we need to have a goodbye ceremony for you girls, because we need everyone to say final stuff." Dumbledore said.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

The girls stood on the quidditch pitch, the time machine behind them. In a line before them stood Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Draco and all the other people in the story.

"Well girls, the three months you've been with us has made a great year." Dumbledore said, shaking the girl's hands.

"We've only been here for only three months?" Gothy said, looking to Misty who shrugged.

"I would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for you meddling kids!" said Ron, shaking his fist at the girls.

"I have nothing to say 'cause I'm a beaver." Said Hermione, making weird chatter sounds.

"I won't miss you. Ever." Said Draco coolly, folding his arms.

"Hee! Draco!" cried Gothy, leaping forward with a pair of scissors and cutting some of his hair off.

"NOO my precious hair! My one weakness!" said Draco, beginning to smoke. He slowly began to shrink until he was only about five inches tall. Before he could run away Gothy picked him up and put him in a convenient jar.

"Hehee now I can keep you forever!" she said, hugging the jar close to her. Draco could be heard protesting in a small squeaky voice. Nobody cared.

"What's going on now? You're leaving? I still don't know what's going on!" Harry said, looking at the girls. Misty grinned.

"Haha, shirtless." She said, giving Harry a hug.

"Hey, what happened to Griffin?" Gothy asked.

"I dunno I think he died or something." Misty replied, reluctantly letting go of Harry. Suddenly Snape appeared.

"I had no part in this story." He said, crossing his arms, looking very intimidating.

"Hey, why's there so much hair in my pants?" Dean Tomas said, as everyone edged away from him.

"Oh yeah, we totally forgot about that spilt potion didn't we?" Misty said. Hagrid exited his shamble house thing and walked over.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" he sobbed, leaning on Dumbledore. He suddenly noticed something on his back.

"Hey how did that sign get there?"

"Well I guess this is it, goodbye everyone!" called out Gothy, climbing up the stairs to the time machine that looked kind of like a phone booth.

"Go now, into the future to your home planet… earth." Said Dumbledore, giving a slow wave. A random in the crowd began to clap slowly, and everyone began to clap.

"Finally!" cried out the Hufflepuff.

"What's going on?" asked Harry. Everyone laughed.

The girls entered the time machine and closed the door. Gothy put mini-Draco up on a shelf and sat down on one of the two seats. Misty started the machine and the girls disappeared in a flash of light.

"Now that's over, lets PARTY!" cried Dumbledore, throwing off his robes revealing he was wearing nothing underneath. Everyone ran away screaming.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

**INSIDE THE SHIP**

The girls sat there drinking soft drink.

"Wow I'm glad that's over." Said Misty, putting her drink on the mega computer.

"Yeah me too." Gothy replied, placing her drink up next to the Draco jar. As the girls were talking they didn't notice Draco jumping around in the jar, moving it towards the drink. Suddenly there was a smash, and the girls turned to see that Draco had accidentally pushed the drink onto the mega computer.

"Oh crap!" they cried and began hurling into the past.

"WeeeeOOOOOOoooeeeeOOOOOOOOoooo!" the girls plus Draco cried as they spun around through the dimensions. They suddenly stopped to a halt. Misty stood up and looked around.

"You okay Gothy?" she asked, dusting herself off.

"Yep. Where are we?" Gothy asked, and the girls opened the door and walked outside. All around them were big trees and dinosaurs could be seen walking around in the background.

"Oh shit." Said Gothy. The girls walked forward.

"Remember Misty, don't touch anything. We don't want to screw with the time continuum." Gothy added.

"I know I know. You tell me every time this happens." Misty said, walking forward and standing on an odd shaped mushroom. It began to smoke and shrivel up.

"Erm… oops?" Misty said sheepishly. Gothy sighed and slapped Misty on the back of the head.

"Let's go back to the ship now."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

MEANWHILE, BACK AT HOGWARTS

Cho Chang lay on her bed, reading a book when suddenly she turned into a cash register.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

IN THE TIME MACHINE

The girls sat there as they spiraled through the dimensions of time and space.

"Well, who knows where we'll end up." Gothy said. Suddenly there was a loud crash, and the machine came to a stop.

"Where do you think we are now?" Whispered Misty, trying to see out the window.

"Well let's go see." Gothy replied and the girls opened the door. Once the appropriate mist cleared, they could see nine faces staring back at them.

"Would you look at that Mr. Frodo? Some girls!" a little man said.

The girls looked at each other and grinned widely.

"I think we're in Lord of the Rings." Gothy said.

"Is that Legolas?" asked Misty, smoothing down her hair. "Finally my dream can come true!"

"You're a freak Misty." Gothy said.

"What's going on?" asked Pippin.

_And so the girls continued to have zany adventures, screwing up the space time continuum. Remember, whenever you see something strange, think of Gothy and Misty, who are most likely the culprits._

**THE END**

IT HAS ENDED! Now you can give us money.

Answer to the question you have all been asking!

Hypno Toad is off of Futurama.

Nat and Steph (authors): We'd like to thank everyone who reviewed out story. And to everyone else who flamed, we hope your babies are deformed. Thanks for reading.

Misty: Hey, I know a good idea. Read the story again!

Gothy: Yay! If you do, I get to see Draco again!

Draco: NOOOOOoooooooo!


End file.
